jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Dedede's Raw Deal ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: With help from King Dedede, Kawasaki turns his restuarant into a sushi bar. It becomes a success for a while with a lot of customer's buying his sushi, but Trivia * Scenes Dedede's Revolving Sushi Bar *King Dedede: *smiles* When something catches your eye, just help yourself! *Jeffrey: *hears his stomach growl* *Aqua: *smiles* Might as well, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles and licks his lips* Anyone else? *Alexis: *smiles* Let's do it. I don't think Dedede is up to something this time. *Xion: I am rather hungry anyway. *Gengu: *smiles and takes a plate* Well, I'll have the tuna! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Doctor Yabui: *takes a plate of sushi* This one looks good! *DJ: Wow! They got my favorites! *Tammy: *smiles* Mine too! *Snowflake: *smiles* Cool! *Random Cappy: *takes a plate of sushi* Oh boy! *Jeffrey: *takes a plate of shrimp sushi* Mmm. *Tuggle: *takes a plate of sushi* I'll give this one a try! *Xion: *smiles* Shall we? *Hana: *picks up a plate of sushi* Oh yum! *Jesse: *smiles and takes a plate of snapper sushi* This one looks tasty! *Meowth: *takes a plate of tuna sushi* My favorite! *Tuff: I sure am hungry! *takes a plate of sushi* It looks weird. *smiles* But I'll try! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tiff: *smiles and takes a plate* Me too! I'll have this! *Scootaloo: Wow. This is another rare moment. Tiff having fun with something related with Dedede. *Apple Bloom: We'd better enjoy this while we can. *Jaden: *takes salmon sushi and smiles* I'll try the salmon! * *(Jeffrey reaches for a plate of sushi) *Jaden: ....!!!!! *quickly smacks Jeffrey's hand!* *Jeffrey: Ow! What was that for? *Jaden: That's eel sushi, bro!!! *Jeffrey: ...! Oh. *chuckles nervously* Oops. Almost forgot. *Aqua: We'll need to be more careful about which dishes are eel. *Xion: You're right. *Jaden: Sorry for smacking you, big bro. *Jeffrey: It's okay, little bro. In fact, thanks. *Jaden: *takes a dish* Here. This is your favorite fish. *gives it to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. I love Cod. *Jesse: *takes a sea bass sushi dish* For once, I'm actually enjoying Kawasaki's food. *Jeffrey: I agree. This looks amazing. *Tammy: *takes a swordfish sushi* It's a cat's paradise! *DJ: *takes a salmon sushi* You said it, Tam! *Snowflake: *smiles and takes a tuna sushi* Tuna!!! My favorite!!! *DJ: *smiles* *Lea: Hmmmmm..... What to choose.....? *Xion: Your choice. *Dedede: *smiles* If you don't see what you want, ask the chef! *Lea: Fair enough. *Tammy: Can I have more swordfish, please? *Xion: *smiles* *DJ: I'll try lobster. *Snowflake: Make that two. *Chief Bookum: Can you make me more tuna?! *Mayor: For me too! *Xion: *smiles* I'll have Cod please. *Melman: I'll try eel. *Jeffrey: *to himself* Good thing i didn't try it. *Aqua: Glad others can eat eel without getting sick... *Xion: Yeah... *Gengu: Salmon please!! *Shira: *smiles* I'd like salmon too, please! *Diego: *smiles* So do i! Please! *Tuggle: I want shrimp!! *Lea: Shrimp sounds good. *Mable: Got anything spicy? *Midna: Oh, what the heck? I'll try some tuna please. *Kawaski: *smiles as he makes more sushi* Coming right up!! *Random Cappy: Mackerel, please!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mr. Curio: More sea trout! *Aqua: *smiles* Could I have some crab sushi please? *Jeffrey: Make that two please! *Jaden: Can I have herring? *Kawaski: *smiles as he makes more sushi* Okay! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes